


Those Three Words

by UnkemptHill



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnkemptHill/pseuds/UnkemptHill
Summary: Akechi wakes up in a hospital to a strange sight out the window...
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 44





	Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Proper use of verb tense is for nerds

His eyes squint open, taking in the dim red light seeping in through the window, painting the lightly textured ceiling with watermelon juice. Reaching his hand up to brush his light brown hair out of his eyes, he found himself noticing a small tube hooked up to the inside of his right elbow. It itched a little, but he decided to pay it no heed, instead looking out the unfamiliar window to see the sunset. He got quite a shock when a number of grotesque, bone-like structures jutting out of the cityscape he knew caught his eye, with a strange cylinder near the area he recognized as Shibuya. Soon all he heard was panicked breathing and the rush of wind by his ears instead of the passive hum of the hospital and the occasional voice in the hallway. Feeling his weight being pushed up by his feet, alternating, he found himself on the roof of the hospital, looking out towards the gruesome structures, struggling to catch his breath, his mind going a thousand miles an hour, trying and trying to parse the situation going on and utterly failing. These bone structures… where had he seen these before? He could tell that he had seen them before somewhere. And the architecture of that cylinder… that was all too familiar, but where?

  
Mementos.

  
That damnable place where he had found and slain that bastard’s inconveniences. The bones that form the tracks in some of the lower levels were just like the ones in the skyline. And the cylinder wasn’t far off the subway cars that ran through the labyrinth. But still, what could be going on? Why? After the confusion lifted slightly, he squints as his right eye twitches and refocuses after a pang of anger from remembering the dirty work he did just to be recognized. Just to get revenge. He was so close, too… All he had to do was kill that meddler. He shakes his head, still groggy from god-knows-what. The image pops into his head, of him shooting his pistol at a switch, being battered and bruised, and pointing the pistol back at… himself? Wait there are Shadows behind him… Unable to remember anything else, he’s promptly jarred awake by some loud, almost explosion-like sound from the direction of the cylinder. Or, that is, where the cylinder just was. Instead, there was a massive, massive geometric-looking humanoid figure. Oh, my dreams are just putting me in a kaiju movie again, he thought to himself. All of a sudden, another, similarly sized-figure appeared on the horizon, this one six-winged with two curled horns and what looked to be a pistol with an extended barrel? About to return to his room to attempt to go back to sleep and exit what could have only been a ludicrous dream, three words echoed in his mind: “Honey, I’m home.” His face now akin to a cooked lobster in color, he remembers the only man he knows that could pull off a stunt that massive and that ridiculous.

Ren.

With a sudden grasp on the situation, and some newfound confidence, he headed back inside with a shiver as he had apparently not noticed the cold December air while out on the roof. Going through his head, Ren had apparently found a god to pick a fight with and win with those damned friends of his at his side. Hmmm… Ren’s side, how he sometimes wished to be there… Lightly slapping those thoughts aside with the palm of his left hand to his cheek, he remembered something likely important. Or rather, that he didn’t remember it. In his rush, he hadn’t bothered to check which room he was in to begin with. Luckily, it was quite easy to find and flag down a nurse, this being a hospital and all. “Hello, I went for a stroll, and can’t seem to find my room. My apologies, but could you send me in the right direction?” He looked at the nurse, a black-haired, skinny man who looked to be in his mid-20s with a pair of thin-framed, rectangular glasses, who was a good couple inches shorter than him, who appeared a bit surprised at his appearance.

“Uh... um, I’m a bit busy, give me a second- “The nurse waved down the hall where another nurse waved back. “She’ll help you to your room.” For some reason he expected a different aura from the nurse he approached. He expected someone sassy and somewhat jokey, just like… him. Shaking the thought of his rival out of his head, he returned to the situation at hand.

  
The other nurse, a stern-looking woman with straight dark brown hair in a short bob cut, approached him and, without a clipboard or any notes, states: “Akechi-san, room 344. Do you need to be guided there or are you fine on your own?”

  
Slightly surprised by the brevity of the statement, he stuttered a bit before responding,” I’ll be fine on my own, thanks.”  
“Very well, gather your belongings in the room and go to the 3rd floor desk. They’ll run some diagnostics and evaluate you for discharging.” The nurse promptly walked away and returned to her post. Slightly baffled by how easy things are going for him, he stands around and thinks before heading down a couple flights of stairs and finding room 344. Once there, he packed up his belongings, all the while thinking about what possibly could have happened to him and why he’s in the hospital, occasionally glancing out the window to see the two colossal figures on the horizon. Just as he was about finished packing up, this glance out the window shows him one less figure, with just the horned six-winged angel left, who soon vanishes into deep blue particles, which seem to drive the red out of the sky, leaving the light blue of early afternoon in its wake. Chuckling at the sight, he finally thinks to check his phone. Plenty of notifications from Shido’s lackeys panicking about a change of heart, but nothing from Ren. So they did it. They changed his father’s heart. Unsurprised by this, he scrolls through his contacts, finding Ren’s and tapping on it, bringing up the prompt: “Message ‘Cute Attic Twink 😉’?” Both embarrassed and baffled by how ‘Ren Amamiya’ turned into ‘Cute Attic Twink 😉’, he shoves his phone in his pocket and heads off to the 3rd floor desk as instructed. After he was discharged with way less of a fuss than was reasonable, he boarded the rail line back to his home to pass out.

  
The next morning, he boards the rail line again, this time to head to Shibuya to look for any remnants of the previous day’s events. Finding nothing after a fairly thorough search, on his way back to the station, he finds two familiar figures standing amongst a crowd. Briefly looking down at his phone to see ‘Cute Attic Twink 😉’, he smiles and heads over to them. “Nijima-san, I will testify.”


End file.
